


I can't go without you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 3x16. Noah don't want to go anywhere after graduation without Finn, because "it's seems so scary".  And Finn...he's so obsessed with Rachel that doesn't even realise that maybe the only person who really cared about tall goof was...his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't go without you [vid]

[Finn/Puck - I can't go without you](http://vimeo.com/40806084) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
